


Playdate Turned Punishment

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, clothed grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Nate and Charlie get a little too naughty during a play date.





	Playdate Turned Punishment

Nate and Charlie had playdates without Ishmael even after the first one where they all got along so well. The two boys just felt like pets more often than Ishmael did, but he didn’t feel left out. He got to spend the day with Joseph all to himself when Robert took Nate over to Damien’s house. And now that they were open about their relationship, Nate got fully dressed up in his kitten outfit before they left, more willing to stand on Damien’s front porch in skimpier outfits with his ears clipped in and collar snug around his neck.

 

On a chilly October Sunday, Nate stood on Damien’s porch wrapped in one of Robert’s leather jackets and a pair of loose sweatpants, hiding his little purple outfit underneath. His ears were still visible since he didn’t have a hat on, a warm chocolate brown to match his hair, and Robert couldn't help but reach up and ruffle his hair playfully. He chuckled at Nate’s annoyed grumble as he reached up to fix his hair, hands barely poking out of the jacket sleeves.

 

When Damien opened the door for them, Nate’s hair was perfect again and he scampered in quickly, glad to be out of the cold. He hung up the jacket on a hook by the door, set his shoes on a mat below the hooks, handed his sweatpants to Robert, and wandered off to find Charlie. He slid his feet along the hardwood floor as he walked, his long socks letting him practically skate around the house.

 

Nate also had a tail in today. He and Charlie had slowly become close enough to wear toys if their owners allowed during their playdates, and Nate loved when Robert allowed him to wear a tail plug and his specially altered shorts with a hole in the back that let the tail poke through so it looked almost real. It matched the fur color of his ears and really made him look like a kitten, something Robert found equal parts adorable and arousing. If Nate was still in his kitten mood after the playdate, he would definitely play with him back home.

 

Charlie was curled up on a soft blanket in front of the fireplace in the parlor, his own ears and tail in place, and looking everything like a sweet little puppy. Nate smiled as he watched him rest for a moment before quietly walking over and sitting lightly next to him. When Charlie still didn’t move, Nate gently ran his fingers through his hair and leaned down to whisper to him.

 

“Time to wake up, darling pup,” Nate murmured softly as he brushed Charlie’s strawberry blonde hair from his forehead.

 

Charlie mumbled and pulled his blanket higher over him so only the top of his head was visible, curling up smaller beneath it. Nate just laughed softly and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Charlie to hold the sleepy puppy close while letting him stay hidden. They rested like that for a while, Nate listening to the low murmur of their owners’ voices in the other room as they spoke quietly.

 

After a few minutes, Charlie peeked out and nuzzled against Nate’s cheek before yawning. Nate grinned and kissed Charlie’s head, amused by his ruffled hair and sleepy expression. Barely even opening his eyes, Charlie looked up and pressed a kiss to Nate’s lips, soft and slow. Nate froze and let Charlie kiss, sure he thought it was Damien he was kissing since he wasn’t fully awake yet.

 

When Charlie leaned back and looked at Nate, his eyes widened and he blushed, pulling the blanket up to his nose to hide most of his face. He looked more shy than embarrassed, like he had been wanting to kiss Nate but didn’t mean to this way. Nate just smiled reassuringly and kissed his nose.

 

“It’s okay, sweet puppy. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now,” he whispered, wanting to help Charlie relax again.

 

Peeking out from the blanket, Charlie licked shyly at Nate’s mouth like an exploring little puppy, and Nate’s heart almost burst at how sweet it was. Nate stayed still as Charlie lapped at him, licking from his mouth to his cheeks and even over his nose once, making the kitten giggle. By the time Nate’s face was licked all over, Charlie was more awake and wiggling under the blanket, his light fluffy tail poking out and brushing against the floor.

 

Nate reached around to gently tug on the tail, making Charlie gasp softly and press closer to Nate as his blush came back full force. His gasp turned into a whine as Nate kept toying with the tail and nuzzling against his face, peppering little kisses everywhere except his mouth. Nate didn’t want to rush into another kiss but he wanted it so badly, he loved how soft Charlie felt against him.

 

“Can I kiss you, dear pet?”

 

Charlie nodded and wiggled eagerly against Nate, breath coming in quick shallow pants just like an excited puppy. Nate smiled and brushed his fingers against Charlie’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him softly, just like when Charlie kissed him the first time. They both sighed softly into the kiss and Charlie reached out from the blanket to wrap his arms around Nate’s neck.

 

They paused for a breath for a moment, looking at each other as if trying to figure out if the other was comfortable. When they realized how much they both loved kissing each other, they dove in again with renewed excitement. Loud smacks and quiet gasps and soft moans soon filled the room as they kissed, Nate rolling over to hover over Charlie and rut down against him through the blanket. If it wasn’t for the blanket, Nate might’ve been working his way into Charlie and neither of them would’ve minded, so lost in their kiss.

 

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Nate lifted his hips to keep from coming on Charlie’s blanket, feeling so close to his orgasm already just from kissing and grinding. Charlie was just as flustered, his hips shifted so he could press his tail plug into the floor and grind down against it. They looked at each other with slightly unfocused eyes, both tensed up around their tails and desperate for more friction but almost too nervous to help the other.

 

“Boys, are you alright? It’s awfully quiet in here…”

 

Damien trailed off when he saw the position the boys were in. He chuckled softly and shook his head, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Now, I know neither of you asked to play like this. Do you two need to be punished?”

 

As if on cue, Robert appeared next to Damien from around the corner, crossing his arms as he looked at the two pets pressed close together again, trying their hardest to keep from grinding against each other.

 

“Come here, kitten,” Robert said in an authoritative tone.

 

Nate whimpered faintly, just loud enough for Charlie to hear, before crawling over to Robert and sitting at his feet, nuzzling his face against his owner’s thigh.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Nate said softly, trying to act like the perfect submissive kitten for him.

 

Robert said nothing, just leaning down to scoop him up and carry him upstairs to a spare bedroom. Nate clung to him with another whimper, knowing he was about to be punished. Just before Robert turned the corner, Nate saw Damien walk over to Charlie and pick him up too. Nate huffed and nuzzled his face into Robert’s neck. At least he wouldn’t be the only one getting punished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! They are getting more physically intimate and it is adorable! I want to write a chapter about them really playing soon.
> 
> Please come tell me how much you love these boys on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
